Saturnine Emotion
by LittleMizzDeath
Summary: When a girl with mysterious power joins the chunin exam will history be changed, and can she go without leaving a trail of dead bodies? Wht about whn she meets a certain cold and distant red headed boy with the same urges to kill like herself? GaaraXOc better than sum. Gore violence some abuse and maybe slight chance of lemon?
1. Saturnine Emotion Introduction

Saturnine emotion Yes yes I know Ive alot to juggle, but it came to me along with many others. I dont own naruto. or gaara (sigh)  
GaaraXOc

- -  
Two people stood, firmly rooted infront of the visitors window to the infants nursery both seeming to be worried.

"Hoshi... Whats gonna happen to that... Baby?" a feminine voice questioned a much broader figure. Both dawn a white lab suit like attire, on their left shoulder pocket- proudly shown is an eye with a line vertically crossed on it. The Village Hidden in Plain Sight. Such a silly name for a village but it was true, passerby's unknowingly pass the village even with a second glance. We are a very small village with hardly any ninja, so we'd hire some when needed. Everything was normal- just as it should have been. Until SHE came.

*Flash Back*

"Help! Help!... Help!" a hoarse scratchy voice echoed through out the night air, scaring every resident awake. This person was screaming bloody murder.

"He's after me! Somebody please." it was quite a shock to find it was a woman, who was heavy with child. Her raven locks clung messily to her face. Clumped together with dirt, sweat, and... Blood!

When they rushed her in she had labored breathing and her face contorted full of excrutiating pain.

"Get it... Get it out!" she begged, her water had broken -meaning she wanted the baby out... But why say 'it'? She started screaming as soon as she hit 6" into her dilation. Suddenly she started to convulse.

"Hold her down- hold her tongue!" it was I who had the 'honor' of bringing her... baby, into this world. She had had given one last ear peircing scream and stopped dropping onto the bed unmoving. Blood gushed forcefully out her mouth and nose. What was happening?

"Her pulse stopped!" a nurse said in panic. Making everyone rush against time. Getting ready for an emergency C-section. Already the baby was struggling inside the womb.

Hurridly we worked, until I pulled the child out of its confines within her mother... a baby girl yet it was silent. Not a wail, nor a scream, or cry. Everyone had already assumed we were too late.

They hung their heads. I however had the blood draining out of my body. Two almond shaped, white endless voids stared straight at me. Unlike the baby's mother she had wisps of silver atop her head. But those eyes! God, those eyes!

It was dead silent everyone gaped at the baby I held. The quiet atmsophere was unnerving. Yet the baby swiveled her small heart shaped head around taking in her surrounding. Something was not right.

After what seemed like an eternity. We administered the tests required for infants. Though her eyes would have said other wise she was not blind and passed with flying colors. Though it seemed as though she were mute. Her vocal chords were as they should be. Why was she so silent? I looked to where the pink bundle of blankets was inside the hospital crib they prepped for the nursery, I shivered those white voids stared straight back. She seemed to be staring at me even when they wheeled her crib out, in the back of my mind i heard a baby's coo. It scared the living hell out of me. Something definitely was not right.

I followed and rested at the visitors window. They had placed her in the center. All the other babies cried and wailed making her delicate face pinch up. Her small pouty lips opened an she finally made a sound though it was a horrible one.

Like scratching a chalk board with nails horrible. The hairs on the back of my neck stood. A word made its way into my mind, 'Annoying'. I watched as the baby girl rose a small pudgey hand in the air and batted it to the side as if striking an unseen object. harmless as it seemed it wasn't.

The baby's crib next to her swerved to the right, away from her. Bumping the baby next to that one and the one next to that one. A full blown panic ensued within the nursery. Nurses rushed in trying to calm the crying babies.

The baby that caused it just watched, seeing as the nurses paid no mind to her she wailed once more making all the nurses jump. This time both of those tiny chubby hands rose, I couldn't move I was rooted to the spot watching in disbelief.

The nurses rose as if the room lost gravity. The cribs and babies did also. The baby girl just swished her hands around making everything float about in a circle with her in the center, she giggled enjoying the show of floating objects. New nurses ran in and tried to hold the ones afloat grabbed for the squealing infants.

Soon enough everything shakily returned to the ground. The silver haired baby had fallen asleep.

I stood speechless shocked beyond words. I sent word to the Council, not knowing what to do.

*End Flash Back*

So now here we stood contemplating on what to do. There in the far corner was Iris- everyone had agreed on the name, kind of cruel when she didnt have any.

Two weeks had passed and during those weeks murmurs and whispers would be heard.

" Demon... Devil child... a curse..." anything else they would think of to call her it went around the village like wildfire, plus the damage we had many break-in's to the nursery looking for the silver haired baby. Iris would only stare and occassionally levitate a neaby object- usually being the intruder. We'd find them unconscious in the morning.

Perhaps some kekkai genkkai of some sorts? One of the nurses complained of constricting atmosphere when she was charged wih Iris' care. The babe would watch the nurse warily and waited til she left to continue what she was doing.

Tomorrow the village council will arrive to judge Iris' "Fate" I only hope she wont be deemed a threat.

I have in way grown attatched to Iris. Strangely I no longer hear anything in the back of my mind, I believe it was Iris. Something about her is... special.

An cuut, sooo howd i do? Iris has a 'Gift' I should say. Her eyes are like the Hyuga eyes only they are all pure white. You will find out her "ability" in the next chapter. reviews and questions are welcome.


	2. Saturnine Emotion Chapter 1

Keep Saturnine Emotion ch. 1

I'm alive! Look Chapter one! Woo...is my story any good? Oh well maybe if i add lots of chapters! Any ways I dont own Naruto or anything ninja just this empty can of big red TT^TT

Three elderly beings made their way to the hospital. Two male and one female.

The female's deep wrinkles and greyed- almost white hair gave way to how much older she was than the slightly younger council members who's hairs had barely began to grey.

The elderly woman's lips were a tight line and her eyes showed centuries worth of dicipline, council member Kiritsu- her name speaks truth of her appearance.

Her brown robes swayed with the wind. Her brows furrowed as she thought over the councils previous agreement.

On her right Mashi, the second oldest member who barely began his old age, his deep forest green eyes showed kindness and wisdom. With the spark of youth in his step he dollowed obediantly. Yet in this situation his eyes held uncertainty. His dull olive hair held back in a low ponytail. His robes also swirled in the wind.

The last and youngest member, who had taken place of the previous member as soon as they passed into the next life.

Suron, a strange- shady, quiet young man. His eyes held nothing in them a mask of indifference was all would see, he acted against most council rules seeing as he was still young Kiritsu let him do as he pleased. And in turn soon allowed in his mind, where the gears of numerous plots were turning. His muddy grey eyes shone a way it never had before. 'This should be interesting.'

As all three came to the hospital, yelling and upset babies could be heard- there was a commotion inside. Hastily the elders rushed in,

"Quickly!-  
"NO, don't-  
"Shut up- "Get rid of that- "Nooo!"  
Five nurses held down Hoshi, the head doctor, while two held scalpals while holding a limp baby by the neck, what was stranger the baby just stared- or glared? At the threatening danger the nurses posed.

"Please don't-" Hoshi struggled, a nurse jammed her elbow in his gut.

'Da-!' everyone stopped as the one unfinished syllabled word made its way into their minds. The nurses froze and Hoshi's eyes widened with shock.

'DA-' it was more louder, clear and melodic though the hint of rage was detected. The nurses let Hoshi go, fear stricken at the small loud voice in their heads.

Immediately the air became dense, a choking atmosphere ensued. What happened next was all a blur. The council members were rooted to the spot as they saw the baby girls eyes... Nothing, no color no pupil- only emotion was seen, it scared them wih what they saw- malice and a burning hate.

'Da-!' the voice boomed in their heads. The nurses cowardly ran behind objects. The air became significantly heavy, so heavy that drawing in a breath would hurt.

"Hoshi, what is going on?" Kiritsu yelled frightened.

Two nurses started to convulse, another started screaming and clawed at her head.

While the other remaining two weren't as well off, blood poured from there eyes, ears, nose and mouth- they were silently drowning on their own blood!

The baby who now was laying limply on the floor only glared at the nurses. Suron watched curiously between the nurses and babe,

'Is this her power?' he thought amazed. His already plotting mind working a new plan.

"Stop her this instant!" Kiritsu yelled panting heavily due to the pressure drop in the room.

Hoshi scurried over to the baby, who only held her arms out knowingly. He picked her up then shushed and cooed to her.

She only glared at the remaining living nurses.

One still clawing away at her head which was bleeding torwnts of blood and one still convulsing- the other had bled to death after biting her tongue off.

"Iris, leave them!" Hoshi asked panicked.

"Iris?" he pleaded. All these disturbing events unfolded before the council. Kiritsu and Mashi wore shocked and disgusted looks, while Suron's was filled with glee.

"Iris, please-  
'No..' The small voice echoed in his head, the pressure in the air dissappeared the nurses fell limply to the ground panting and crying in agony.

The council memebers relaxed relieved it stopped- or atleast two of them were. Hoshi paled as soon as the dense shroud lifted.

Just as fast as it disappeared it came back ten fold almost crushing the room. The walls and support beams splintered but held. The nurses shot up and screamed one last shrill screech then fell. The room was silent. Moments passed no on did anything.

Iris giggled and tugged at Hoshi's hair acting like nothing had happened.

'Da,' she cooed in his mind. Hoshi, just stood not believing what he witnessed. He knew she was powerful, he knew she was dangerous... But not this- this had never ocurred to him, wether or not someone would die or someone would threaten Iris' life.

"Hoshi... What happened?" Kiritsu uneasily said watching Iris with critical eyes.

"S-she pan-panicked, it wa-was self defense!" Hoshi all but screamed clutching the baby to his chest. Who gave a growl of protest.

'Protect' echoed in their minds. The council memebers summed it to be Iris' voice.

'Intellegent AND dangerous,' Suron purred thoughtfully.

'Maybe an obstacle later.' he thought worried.

"Hoshi... This is dangerous, a child with such power! Its- its unstable. You know what we must do." Kiritsu announced, making both Suron's and Hoshi's head snap her way.

"What?" both said in unision, Iris just watched wearily while clinging to Hoshi.

"W-wait Kiritsu-sama," Suron quickly stuttered, making Mashi and Kiritsu stare- waiting for what he had to say. He looked between both parties, and turned to Hoshi,

"May we have a moment?" he asked nervously, Hoshi mechanically nodded and left.

"Kiritsu-sama! We cannot just get rid of such a gifted individual!" it was true,that kind of power cannot be wasted!

"What then do you propose we do Suron?" Kiritsu sharply questioned. Mashi stayed quiet, most likely shaken from the events.

"I say we keep the child, and train her... Control her!" he exclaimed excited, yes the perfect shinobi- no the perfect weapon! It'll be for the village hidden in plain sight's purpose... Or... He thought to himself.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Mashi finally voiced.

"She only acts on instinct! Survival instincts, if we harness her powers and gain her trust... Our village- it- it can be unstoppable!" now both Mashi and Kiritsu were interested... Of course our village was considered weak and useless by the more powerful one. Yet they held doubt with the look Suron held- it was a crazed one. It unnerved them but they ignored it.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Kiritsu questioned, making Suron glare.

'Damn her and her questions' he spat hatefully in his mind.

"She seems to be attatched to Hoshi-san, and I am more than willing to train her... If she proves to b too much I can always seal the power away." with that said both members nodded, knowing he was more than skiled with sealing techniques.

"Very well, project Iris will be in your care." with that Mashi and Kiritsu left Suron alone. Grinning to himself madly, his plans will be set into motion soon... Very soon. He turned to find Hoshi and his soon to be "Star Pupil."

Annd done how was that one? :3 What does Suron have in store for our beloved baby Iris? And what of Hoshi? Oh, and srry for spelling mistakes.


	3. Saturnine Emotion Chapter 2

It is I, from beyond the beyond. Nah, I live :3 surprisingly yesh. I'm outta shape gotta catch these baby stories up with the others. Any who Disclaimer: I own nothing ninja (maybe some paper stars) nor anything resembling the characters all of which belong to... some one... Only I own my plot and original characters ( Iris, Hoshi, Suron, Kiritsu... and others...)

And this one is short sorry for it's shortness, its like a second intro to an introduction in the story.

.xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Let go of me you filth!" Suron's voice screeched, making a pale grimace play upon a shadowy figures face. The last he heard of that voice it had cost him his best shinobi, and many other valuble resources, resources that come by very rarely now a days.

"I said- oomph," his captor threw Suron to the floor carelessly as if he were a mere rag doll. Picking himself up, he glared at the already gone servant. Turning quickly he knelled with his head bowed.

"M-My Lord, it has b-been awhile." Suron fearfully muttered, refusing to make eye contact with the being across from him. A slight hissing caught his attention, to his left was the largest snake he had ever seen in his life! Falling back with a yelp, he watched the snake slithered to its master disappearing from sight at the foot of his chair.

A dark smug chuckle echoed throughout the room. His amusement made Suron shiver in heightened fear.

"Suron, what an unexpected. Pleasure." His lord hissed with a sick pleasure. Suron's mind swam with thoughts, he knew he was a wanted man by this man, but this time he came with promise!

"Y-yes my Lord, I c-come with a-a proposition." he was gambling his life, oh why did he decide to come here, HERE of all places. The amused smile lessened somewhat,

"I believe you are in no position to make 'propositions' Suron," his named was hissed with such blood lust he couldnt not shake visibly.

A small sound began to surround him at first it was shrugged off as nothing but soon it began to become painfully loud in his ears. The hissing of a snake, the floor beneath him began to squirm.

"Your failures have left me disappointed, your antics are nothing but mere child's play." His lord continued, the snakes now coiling tightly around his legs and slowly climbing higher. Suron's breath hitched, as the snakes began cutting off the blood flow to his feet- then his legs.

"What makes this idea of yours any different?" a cruel smile splayed before him, his lord standing. His face enlightened by the dull lighting. Two animal like amber eyes bore into Suron's very soul, disecting it. A pale complexion being a sickly white made his insides recoil.

Now the snakes coiled up to his neck he struggled to speak, to breath.

"C-h-child... Kekkai... genkai... p-po-power..." at the mentioning of a kekkai genkai, the snakes losened their binding. Yet, at the word of power. They slithered off completely.

Falling to his hands and knees, Suron greedily sucked in the air around him. Looking up with a sly grin,

"My Lord, I have found the perfect weapon." With that being said his master smiled with a greed y lust for power.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Dun dan dun! Who is this "Lord" of Suron's?

What's is in store for our infant Iris?

Why do I keep asking pointless questions?

Review, comment, Like?


End file.
